


Prototype

by QueenofWitchBlood



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Writing Prompt, some fun silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWitchBlood/pseuds/QueenofWitchBlood





	Prototype

“And you’re sure wearing these will work?” Theobo asked, brow furrowed as he looked down at the far smaller Sylvari before him.

“Of course! It’ll be totally cherry!” Sieran said, hopping from one foot to the other even as her much larger Norn student sighed tiredly. 

He’d been her student for only a week and already they’d somehow managed to get on Gixx’s bad side, destroy not one, not two, but three  _research_  labs that contained priceless dwarven artifacts  _and_  managed to somehow anger a human priestess of Grenth. 

“Last time you said that, we had several Necromancers siccing their minions on us.” He mumbled, brow furrowing in concern as Sieran continued wrapping and fastening the clasps to what she’d called an ‘air current rider’ to his person. Theobo glanced from her, to what looked like the edge of a very high cliff, before turning his attention back to her. “How many times have you tested this contraption of yours again?”

“You’ll be my first test subject!” The Sylvari chirped, a cheerful grin on her face as she tightened the last clasp, patting Theobo on his upper abdomen. “Gixx said he’d take my ideas for flying technology seriously if this prototype could stay in the air for at least ten minutes!”

Theobo looked at her, unconvinced, but still willing to help her. He sighed once again. “And you’re certain it’s safe?”

“Safe as houses!”

“Then I suppose it’s time we test it.”

……………………………………………………………

“’Oh, don’t worry Theo! It’ll be totally cherry! There’s no way you’ll end up in the infirmary with a broken leg and a fractured sternum! Completely 100% safe!’”

“I suppose going with someone lighter for the first prototype would have been a better idea. I’ll get it right next time!”


End file.
